


A Bored Junko

by LuckyAltair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bondage, Bullying, F/F, Gags, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Siblings, Sweat, Thong, Underwear, Underwear Kink, disgust, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAltair/pseuds/LuckyAltair
Summary: Even SHSL Fashionista Enoshima Junko gets sweaty during summer.Too bad for her big sister.





	A Bored Junko

“God, thongs ride up so much in summer.”

Performing the unladylike act she’d never let a paparazzi camera capture her doing, Junko Enoshima’s hand -with red nails manicured to perfection- maneuvered between her flawless skin and the tight waistband of her skirt toward a black-lined triangle of red fabric suspended by a T-shaped trio of similarly black strings.

Two fingers flicked under that triangle and traced the sweat-dampened center string down to where it had found its way uncomfortably deep in the fashionista's rear; the blonde's ring finger wrapped around its slimness and peeled it away from the girl's flesh until the elastic in the skimpy thong strained.

Pulling her hand out of her skirt with a rustle of tartan fabric loud enough to muffle the slap of the thong against her flesh, the snap drawing only a exhale from the blonde, Enoshima immediately found interest in the clamminess her fingers had collected from her thong and butt; it was all sweat she had worked up from god-knows how many runway walks she did earlier in the day under a collection of stage lights that tried their hardest to soil her immaculate makeup, to no avail of course.

"Yeah, this is totally gross." Rubbing the sweat-slickened fingers on her left hand together, the fashionista couldn't help but find her own self a little disgusted by the salty scent that had long overpowered her perfume and the warm dampness that radiated from the fingers that had been close to the area that had sweat possibly the most on her body.

"But then again... Muku's here..." It took the sadistic blonde only moments to find a way to turn her own problems into a torture designed for another person. 

Enoshima looked at herself in the dorm bathroom's mirror and smirked at the light reflecting off the sweaty fingers she'd so crudely picked her wedgie with. As the blonde turned to head out of the bathroom, that smirk disappeared and the unreadable expression of the mastermind came back.

"Upupupu..." Enoshima laughed quietly as she rejoined her older sister.

"You alright, sis?" Mukuro Ikusaba -her freckled face showing as much sweat as her younger sibling's- looked up from the knife she was cleaning to meet her sister's eyes. Truthfully, the soldier's sharpened sense of smell detected the pigtailed girl coming before she ever heard her heels sink into the plush carpet, but Mukuro, being only dressed in her camo-print undies and in no hurry to have them obscuring her own vision, only voiced her concern and nothing more.

"Shut it, Mukuro. Your breath smells worse than your pits." Faking an agitated barb at her sister, Enoshima set her plan into motion the moment her baby blue eyes met her sister's own steel blue ones. 

Slinking back in her chair and leaving her well-polished combat knife on the table, Mukuro only blushed and resisted the urge to check her sister's claim, pinning her sweat-sheened arms to her sides in shame instead.

Resisting her own urge to laugh at the pathetic reaction of her dumb sister, the blonde circled her humiliated freckled sibling like a vulture until she was behind the girl that was too busy trying to check her breath to notice that Enoshima -with her disgustingly sweaty hand raised like the tool it was about to be used as- was ready to give her something truly unpleasant to smell.

The sudden warmth and pressure at her neck sent off all the possible alarms a trained soldier could have, but Mukuro couldn't react fast enough to stop her sister's left hand from reaching around to her freckled sweaty face and pressing hard against her nose with her sister's pinky pressing at the top of her upper lip. 

Years and years of training in how to escape chokeholds were moot as Mukuro's eyes went wide as the stingingly sharp scent of her own sister's sweat was the only that her nose could take in. Her sister's voice so close to her ear only made Mukuro more stunned.

"Y'know, sis... this thong sure digs in during summer." Whispering into her not-so-bright sibling's ear, Enoshima teased her cringing sister with all the slowness and sadism she would if she were bouncing her by her undies.

Noticing her sister hadn't picked up on the source of the sweat that was being forced into her face yet, the pigtailed blonde continued her whispering just as she doubled up on the firmness she was holding her sweaty fingers against the freckled skin of Mukuro's face.

"And a girl's gotta pick her wedgie sometime." Mukuro gasped in shock -displacing the pinky finger on her mouth- as her sister used all the malicious venom in her tongue to deliver that sentence. The soldier realized just where the potency of the sweat that was now smeared on her face was sourced from.

"Junko, that's gro-" In the single moment she had the chance to breathe through her mouth, Mukuro wasted it on a complaint that was cut short by her sister's free hand reaching past her face and to the table, grabbing the cloth she'd been cleaning her knife with.

"Wait! Jun-pho!" The cloth was shoved deep into the owner's mouth in a flash and just as quickly she was left with no avenue to breathe beyond her nose, but her sister was already moving on to the more extreme parts of her plan. The smell that Mukuro no longer had a choice to take in came on much worse now, intensified by the soldier realizing that she indirectly had her nose between her sister's buttocks and touching all the layers of sweat accumulated there as well.

As Mukuro began to stiffen up in disgust, those fingers on her face began to move.

"Mmmpho!?" The blonde's slender index and middle fingers each forced themselves into Mukuro's nostrils, making even the soldier tear up as the stinging scent seemed to burrow into her skull while the girl's nails jabbed into her. The cloth in her mouth soaking up all her saliva only made the situation worse as the freckled girl felt her throat dry out and urge her to gulp down all the air she could despite the disgusting filter of flesh and sweat she was breathing through.

"Totally reeks, huh?" Enoshima's smile was only growing as her sister's despair mounted. Her stupid brute of her sister writhed and cringed at the scent of her sibling that was so overpowering now that she teetered on blacking out. 

"Now, how to finish this... Oh, I know." The fashionista's free hand slipped under the folds of her miniskirt once again.

The nails on her hand passed between her skin and the black hipband of the thong that had started all this, and now the right hand tugged down the underwear till it peeled its sweaty fabric from the girl's pelvis and dropped to her ankles. 

One shimmy later and Enoshima held her red-and-black thong in her hand, all while keeping her sister in her personal hell smelling the sweat that was only a fraction of the pungency that had stained the entirety of the garment's fabric.

Pulling her sister's head back with her fingers acting like hooks in her nostrils, Enoshima smirked at the wide-eyed terror in her older sister's teary eyes as she had her neck craned back. The shadow of the sweat-dampened thong loomed over her in the next moment and filled the soldier with more fear than she had known in her entire time on the battlefield. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmph!" Mukuro screamed behind the impromptu-gag but her wails and tears only made her sister laugh her signature laugh. 

In perfect tandem, Enoshima's pulled her fingers from her sister's face -and without giving the soldier even a single huff of unfiltered air- had the back triangle of the sweat-soaked thong hooked on Mukuro's snub nose.

Mukuro was even more consumed by the essence of her sister's crotch and behind than she would ever imagine possible. The soldier's wet eyes stared in horror at the black string that ran down the middle of her forehead, knowing all too well it had split her sister's buttocks just the same moments ago.

And that string was only getting tighter.

Straining the elastic in the undies had tested earlier, Enoshima pulled the twin front bands over the soldier's sweaty black hair and stretched out those bands till they hooked to top of left and right supports of the chair back that Mukuro had slinked down against before this torture was unleashed on her and her wolfish sense of smell.

With a snap that echoed the first one that happened when the fashionista pulled the middle string from her crack, Mukuro's freckled face was trapped in her sister's sweaty underwear. She wanted to pass out but the dryness in her mouth that demanded she take in more air led to her inhaling more of the ever-stronger scent of her sister's clamminess and only made her eyes, nose, and lips sting with the sharpness of it all.

"Pass out and we'll do this again, Mukuro." Already bored of her accomplishment of torturing her sister to the point of her being on the verge of fainting, Enoshima tossed herself on the sibling's shared bed and began flipping through TV channels like nothing had ever happened.

As Mukuro's disgust peaked in time with her helplessness. her tears spilled over on to her red-hot face. The wolfish girl couldn't help her breathing become disrupted as she cried and she was harshly reminded of all the reasons she was crying anew and then some as her tears brought out more of the odor trapped in the expensive fibers of the triangle of red on her nose.

"Oh, and bee-tee-dubs, your rank-ass BO is like, ten thousand times worse."

Mukuro whimpered more behind the cloth in her mouth to no response from her uninterested sister.

Somehow, a bored Junko was eviler than a sadistic Junko in Mukuro's mind.


End file.
